Dancing With Shadows: Blossoming Love in Konoha!
by Smolusagi
Summary: Asuna Hitaki, a young ninja who left the village 8 long years ago with a promise that brought her back. Will Shikamaru and Asuna rekindle their bond or will it be forever broken to the cruel fate of time? (A fun little fanfic im doing of my oc with Shikamaru, so i guess you can say its a Shikamaru X Oc lemon?)
1. Character Info

p style="text-align: center;"strongName:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Asuna Hitaki/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAge:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"17/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGender:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Female/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHeight:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"five feet/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHair Colour:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A Pastel Mint Green/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEye Colour:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A Pale Silverish Grey/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAppearance:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Asuna is a pale skinned female, her hair drops down to the middle of her neck, adorning her face in pretty curls. Over the bridge of her nose is a scar that ends on either side of her eyes, something she is a bit self conscious of. Her body is thin but also curvaceous, her most attractive part of her aside from her face is her eyes. Despite often getting picked on for the odd combination, her eyes and hair were also peoples most favorite part of her. Often she wears loose fitting pants or shorts that are at times hidden due to her dress like shirt, which often enough are black. Due to a minor injury that tends to be stingy with its healing process, her left ankle is almost always bandaged up. She has small hands but is quick on her feet. Breasts stand between a B cup and a C cup. Her eyes being a very pale and pretty light grey compliment her appearance quite well./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPersonality:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Asuna is a light hearted and happy go lucky female. Never truly knowing the hardships of loneliness, she has only ever experienced a more mellow lifestyle aside from the very light hearted teasing she got due to her looks. Despite that, she wants to understand that pain, she wants to know what its like for the soul purpose of being able to sympathize with others who have gone through it. Rarely does she loser her temper but as life goes on and she learns more about how the world can truly be, that sweet and calm demeanor will take a turn for a more mellow and cold type of personality./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAdditional Info:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Asuna isnt the best ninja out there, shes strong but not as strong as she could be due to her wish to be a medical ninja. Shes smart but not as smart as the next. Her jutsu isnt the best and though she works hard, she is quick to grow unsure of herself. Asunas biggest goal is of course to be a medical ninja but she still has some to learn that she will need to become much stronger in the ways of a ninja. She has both parents and an older brother who is an Anbu. One day she wishes to surpass if not be equal to that of Sakura. In thid point and time with her return, she is of Chunin level. Asuna was always closest to Shikamaru and Choji though she was friends with everyone in the academy, doing her best to be there for all of them. When she moved away, it was a surprise, for the day she was going to leave was the day she found out, and her last day at the academy./p 


	2. Chapter 1: A Promise Kept

(This is my first time publishing any of my writings so i hope you all enjoy, and yes, despite this being a story with quite a few chapters, where WILL be hot and steamy moments before the big smutty moment so please do enjoy!)

 _"What?! You're seriously leaving Asuna?!" A shocked shout came from the blonde headed boy known as Naruto, his blue eyes wide with disbelief as he placed his hands on the girls shoulders lightly shaking her back and forth. "Why?! It's not fair!" A small chubby boy known as Choji chimed in. Of course it wasn't fair, her family was leaving and she was forced to leave the people she had come to love so much..all at the age of eight. "I-I know..but papa and mama won't let me stay behind..but its okay, i don't mind it.." She whispered softly as she looked away, tearing up. Asuna shifted as she felt Naruto's hands slip from her shoulders as he turned away, his body trembling as he attempted to avoid showing he was in tears._

 _"What's going on over here?" A young male asked, his drawl lazy and seemingly uninterested as he walked up to the three. "Shikamaru it's horrible! Asuna is moving away!" Choji shouted out, tears streaming down his face. "Oh? Who else knows?" The male asked, he didn't even seem to be bothered. "N-No one else yet, I still have to tell Sakura and Ino..and Kiba." Asuna muttered softly, looking up at Shikamaru. "I see. Well, are you excited to go somewhere new?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile, his hands resting behind his head. "Of course!" Asuna smiled, yet her lip quivered and she found herself looking away now, pastel bangs covering her eyes a bit. Naruto lifted his head and Choji had gone quiet before Asuna looked up suddenly, tears finally flowing down her face as she ran up and threw her arms around Shikamarus neck, holding her closest friend out of the three._

 _"No! I don't want to leave! Who am i going to play with, whos going to save me when i get scared?! Who's going to share their snacks with me?! Who's going to tell me to never give up?!" She wailed softly, feeling Shikamaru hug her back before finally gently peeling her off. He smiled brightly as Naruto and Choji walked up to place a hand on her shoulder as Shikamaru placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry so much Asuna, you're a cool person, anyone who doesnt want to be your friend is a drag!" He smiled and looked to the sky before glancing back at her._

 _"Just promise us... promise that you will come back some day."_

Nine years ago Asuna Hitaki had told her closest friends she was no longer going to be living in the village. Nine years ago she had watched her best friend turn to go home that day, knowing that was the last time she might ever see him again. Nine years ago she had vowed she would return to the village. A year ago she had set out on her own journey, wanting to become stronger before she returned. That was when she saw Naruto again, he was traveling with one of the legendary Sannin, Master Jiriyah. She had come to learn that so much had happened while she was away, it almost scared the female into not wanting to return. instead, the female traveled along side the two, training to grow stronger until the day came when Naruto was going to return to the village. Three days ago the male should have returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where as Asuna separated to go see her brother who resided just outside of the village.

Now the female was standing at her brothers front door, staring back at a silver haired male. "Asuna Hitaki? Ive been assigned to escort you to the Hokage to check in with her, if you could please come with me?" The male asked softly, his mask shifting with every word that left his mouth. With a confused nod, it didnt take long for Asuna to gather her things, say her goodbyes and leave with the male known as Kakashi Hatake. Soon enough the two arrived at the main building, just outside of the Hokages office. Knocking shyly, Asuna entered into the room with Kakashi right behind. "I brought Asuna as asked Lady Tsunade, I'm heading out to go get her escort for the rest of the day." and with that, the male disappeared leaving Asuna and Tsunade alone.

"It's nice to meet you Asuna, your brother informed me of your return to the village and we welcome you with open arms. After assessing your skills, we have determined you would best be useful as a Chunin." She smiled and shifted in her seat. "A lot has changed since you were last here so ive assigned you an escort who will show you around and of course will be on missions with you for the first month of your return. I hope you enjoy your time back in the village Ms. Hitaki." She smiled warmly before her attention directed towards the knock on the door. "Come in." Before Asuna could even begin to thank Tsunade, a voice sounded out causing the female to tense instantly.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi told me you had a mission for m-" Hearing his voice cut off, Asuna instantly turned around with wide eyes. There, standing at the door frame of the room was Shikamaru Nara, the male who was Asunas closest friend when she was just a young girl. Both stood there staring at eachother, their eyes locked as silence filled the room as both were stunned into silence, unsure what to even say. One thing was for sure though, Asuna had kept her promise to Shikamaru, she had returned to him after so long..


End file.
